Jamie Lannister
Jaime Lannister, known as the Kingslayer, is the second child and first-born son of Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock and his wife Lady Joanna, making him a leading member of House Lannister. Jamie has two siblings in the form of Tyrion, and Cersei Lannister of which Cersei is a powerul member of the leadership of House Lannister, and his brother Tyrion is a brilliant strategist that is loathed by their father but is gaining more and more influence due to his skills. Jamie is in a secret relationship with his sister Cercie Lannister, and is the father of her three children. As well as this he is very close to his brother Tyrion Lannister. All of this is perhaps in contrast to the image as a very corupt and selfish image he has gained amongst many of the oposing nobles of Stormwind. Jamie through his relationship with Cercie Lannister has three children in Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen Lannister. Jamie Lannister is known throughout the Kingdom as one of the greatest sword fighters in the Kingdom, and it's said he has never lost a fight. He has only increased this following the conflict with Gondor, where he killed the mercenary forces of Jort Hardin. Following this he fought a battle against Gondor which forced the retreat of Ildarion and when he retreated he ran right into the mouth of the forces of Robb Starke, and this has increased the resentment between the two as Jamie believes he was responsible for that victory. In the Invasion of Westbridge Jamie engaged again in conflict with Robb Starke and this almost collapsed the boat attack but the two were seperated by their fathers. When they arrived Jamie led the forces of House Lannister to a very light casualty victory alongside the rival House Starke and Jamie would be responsible for the death of several prominent knights of House Malfoy as he butchered his way through their lines. Jamie Lannister following the Invasion of Westbridge returned to Lannistane where he would create quite the problem for House Lannister when he once again made Cersei Lannister pregnant, and there was little way to hide this as her husband was said to have died long before. This would lead to his father becoming distant towards Jamie and spending all his time in Lucerne as the Lord of House Lannister. Believing his father had turned on him he became more confident in himself as he felt he had done nothing wrong, and with the support of his uncle Tygett Lannister he begin solidifying his own powerbase within House Lannister. Jamie would become even closer to his two siblings during this time as his brother Tyrion hated his father with a passion and was one of the main people to help Jamie as they took control of House Lannister, while his sister was his beloved and to such an extent did they love eachother that they were married in a ceremony in Casterly Rock of which was only witnessed by Jamie, Tyrion, and Cersei as Tyrion would lead the ceremony. When Koenisburg was threatened House Lannister was ordered to assemble its forces and head across the Rhine to prepare to ambush the forces of House Bolten in the case that they decided to be stupid and attack Koenisburg. At the end of the Rise of Lucerne he lies in wait with the massive forces of House Lannister for an ambush on the retreating forces of the Kingdom of Bolten. When Ramsey Bolten panicked and called a retreat of the forces of Bolten Jamie would use Jordin Bolten's truncoat information to chase down Ramsey Bolten and a large army of Bolten of which he would ambush and wipe out in the Battle of Green Creek. Jamie Lannister would by this point recieve heavy reinforcements from Lannistane, and their vassals, and thus he slogged his way towards Hayford and the closing of the net that allowed him. Jamie Lannister would reach Castle Whisperwind, and after taking the castle would command the defenders to send out word of needed assistence to the Bolten army of whom was moving northward from the Siege of Hornwood. Moving east of the castle while leaving a large force from House Reyne in the castle they would meet the forces of Bolten in the Battle of Whispering Winds where the only remaining army between them and Hayford was crushed. Following this Jamie used the nearly wide open gap following the Bolten defeat to move his army towards the Dreadfort, and after the capture of Hayford he was succesful in cutting the entire northern Kingdom of Bolten from being able to reach the Dreadfort from land. Jamie Lannister would reach the outskirts of the Dreadfort with his army but would be stopped by William Lovie of whom had recieved news that massive Mordor, and Iron Island reinforcements were incoming and had Jamie Lannister hold only long enough that House Marsh and others who wanted to flee the Dreadfort could do such before he returned to Hayford and led the defences of the Rock Wall province of Lucerne. History Early History : "My early life was unevenetful as I was the golden child. Everything I wanted was handed to me on a silver platter if I just extended my hand. All that got tiresome so I pushed myself to be more then anyone could ever give me. It was that drive to escape the handouts of those around me that truly brought me understanding of the world around me." : -Jaime Lannister Jaime and his older twin sister Cersei were inseparable in their early childhood, even going so far as to experiment together in a sexual manner at a young age. During one of these encounters, they were caught by a servant of who informed their mother before Jaime or Cersei could do anything to stop her. Jaime's bedchamber was immediately moved to the other side of the castle, and both twins were told never to do anything like that ever again. Despite this call to cease being this way the two twins were inseperable, and now they reveled in the secrecy of their love. At age nine, he lost his mother, who died birthing his younger brother Tyrion. Even though Tyrion is a malformed dwarf, Jaime seems to show genuine love towards him as a brother and this loyalty has not been lost on Tyrion of whom treats him as his only true sibling. Confict with Rob Starke Since they were young boys Jamie and Rob had been in close competition. The fighting had mainly been for fun but once they joined the adult world the two became quick enemies. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Thane of Stormwind See Also : Stormwind Civil War in Rhunian Joffrey Lannister would come to marry Kate Denali in a strange ceremony that led to the meeting of Joffrey and a corupt merchant named Stranden of Langstrand. Stranden had been banished from being able to trade north of the province of South Rhunian on the orders of Eldon Beyne the heir to House Beyne, and he saw the madness of Joffrey as a tool that he could use to gain the upper hand on House Beyne and give himself more options. Meeting Joffrey at the wedding had been part of this plan, and he would gain influence through the gifting of many evil things to the prince of Lannistane, and from there he became Joffrey's most powerful advisor. Joffrey and Stranden would begin planning the taking of Castle Beyne only shortly after their union, and this grew to become an obsession of which grew into an actual plot when they moved against Langstrand. Langstrand following the war between Lucerne and Gondor had lost a significant portion of its population of whom went east into Gondor, and because of this the new powerbase was weaker and under the control of House Terrick a relatively young Atlantian household. It was the imprisonment of Jaeden Terrick by House Beyne for crimes of killing villagers north of Langstrand that would turn House Terrick to the side of Stranden and with their support the rich man had his southern support. The news of Langstrand's joining to Joffrey was only increased in joy by the plotters then when Kate Denali was discovered to be pregnant with Joffrey's child. This news delayed the plot though due to the fact that the news broke into Castamere and brought about the arrival of many Lannisters to Kraegstill of which was the site of huge construction as the wealth of Stranden poured into the personal haven of Joffrey. Cersei and Tyrion would arrive together as there was already enough talk of Jamie, and Jamie wouldn't arrive till later accompanied by Tommen, and Tyrek Lannister. Tyrion would arrive with Cersei and from this the meeting's begin brilliantly at first but Tyrion stumbled upon Kate Denali during the night and found her weeping with cuts all across her arms. Not able to get the complete truth out of her Tyrion did learn it was Joffrey's doing, and he would bring this to his sister's attention. Cersei would refuse to believe this and would command Tyrion leave immediatly. Leaving as his sister wished he passed Jamie on the road but refused to tell him what had happened after seeing Tommen at Jamie's side and not wanting to ruin what he knew was a family reunion of a different kind. The rest of the time nothing happened of great consequence and Jamie and Tyrek were forced to leave as news of the Invasion of Westbridge and its gathering was coming upon them. As the Lucernian forces begin to gather for the assault in the north Joffrey did not respond to the summonings and niether did the forces of Langstrand, while in the north House Beyne sent some six hundred soilders from its own army and another thousand from its vassals in central Rhunian and, finally eight hundred from its loyalists in northern Rhunian. With the defences of Rhunian drained it was Joffrey Lannister who would begin massing his troops of whom now outnumbered the Lord House Beyne's forces, and begin moving them into positions around Castle Beyne. In Castle Beyne Eldon Beyne and his other family members prepared a final send off to the commander of their forces in Haegon Beyne of whom left Castle Beyne with the final segment of the Beyne forces. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War The Battle of Whispering Winds Main Article : Battle of Whispering Winds Following the defeat of the Bolten army at the Battle of Green Creek the army of Bolten was in complete retreat, but what forces remained would move under the command of Domeric Bolten and move north of Karhold where they hoped to resist the Lannisters castle by castle until relief arrived at Karhold and pushed back the Starke`s who were incoming as well. These Bolten forces under Domeric would split into half when Domeric took much of the army including many of his finest men in order to deal with the Siege of Hornwood. With the departure Jamie Lannister would push against the castles of the area and took them hold after hold until he reached Castle Whisperwind where he would send an envoy under the flag of peace to the Whisperwind lord of whom they knew from the Bolten traitors was a frightened man that was apt to surrender if threatened. Jamie Lannister would make it very clear that unless Lord Laryn Whisperwind surrendered the castle he would butcher every member of the family and burn the entire castle to the ground. Despite some resistence from his Castellan he would surrender the castle to Jamie in order to keep his family safe, and he would make sure that Jamie knew that he would mobilize his own forces for the Lannisters, or due anything he could to help the Lucernians if only they would not harm his family. With Castle Whisperwind under their control Jamie Lannister would deploy some one thousand troops into the castle, of which were mainly Reyne men, while he led the main force south of the city into the forests beneath the plains that led into Castle Whisperwind. Kevan, and his son Lancel moved to the north of Castle Whisperwind and south of Hayford. At this point Jamie would decide that the time for battle was now and he would have Veryl Reyne prepare the Whisperwinds to send letters to the Bolten forces telling that the Lannisters were sieging them from the west, but attacks south and north had not happened due to the arrival of relief forces in the north from House Cole. House Cole would also send word southward due to their affiliation now with Lucerne describing how they were holding the Lannisters off in the north but that they needed to come very quickly so that they could trap Jamie Lannister. The Trap The arrival of the forces of House Starke under the command of the Lovejoys and their command structure south of the growing Bolten army signaled the final piece of the noose around the Bolten army. The Bolten army begin movement towards defending the castle when the Reyne`s would send out Visin Whisperwind to the Bolten army telling them that the situation had changed and they needed them immediatly as the Lannisters were preparing to assail the castle, and that they wouldn't be able to hold if this happened. Not truly believing Visin due to the fact that he was extremely nervous the Bolten army was stopped and they sent scout out in all directions, in order to try and find out what was happening. Of these scouts nearly all returned stating seeing no signs of a trap, but some returned saying that farmers stated seeing large troop movements nearbye. At this point Tahlin Pree attempted to turn the forces back but was overriden in this decision by Paul Holmgren of whom believed his cousin`s family in Castle Whisperwind. Paul Holmgren would at this point send his eldest son Robbet Holmgren with Visin Whisperwind and a small force of the personal forces of House Holmgren in order to assist them since the debate was still happening. In order to buy even more time for the Lucernian forces to move into position the envoy of Visin Whisperwind before he left with Robbett Holmgren would pass on a raven from the castle saying that they should camp the night and then come in during the morning as the Lucernians appeared to be pulling away for the moment. At this point in the night several of the commanders of some of the more diligent houses including House Istin, and House Rella would attempt to form a reargaurd so that they could abandon the trap that they believed was coming, but they were not allowed to leave as Paul Holmgren, and Tahlin Pree believed they were cowards. During the night though Visin Whisperwind and his cousin Robbet Holmgren would arrive at Castle Whisperwind, and entered the castle where the gate closed behind them, and the thirty men with him, and Robbet were forced to surrender or else the thousand plus Reyne men, and now loyal Whisperwind forces were going to kill them. Robbet was devestated by the betrayal of his cousin, but was taken to the dungeon with the rest of the men, and was commanded to be treated as well as was possible as they didn't want to make the Holmgren's enemies but they did need to defeat them. Defeat of House Isnet While the majority of the forces moved north to deal with the very large Bolten army it was the responsibility of House Tarbeck to defeat the side army of House Isnet. Knowing that House Isnet was a vassal of their potential allies in House Hornwood the forces of House Tarbeck and their vassals were commanded to do their best not to utterly defeat the Isnet army and to try and not kill family members or lords of the army. House Isnet was on the move when the larger Tarback army appeared in front of it, but instead of charging the leadership of House Tarbeck called a parlay with the Isnet`s and met them between the two armies. Meeting together Brodin Isnet would be shown letters from Halys Hornwood where the Tarbecks indicated they wanted no violence against the Isnet`s. Unable to fully trust the Tarbecks but also believing the letter from the Hornwoods they would make the deal that the Isnet`s would move their army into the relatively nearbye Fords of Oirun where they would await word from House Hornwood. House Tarback by this point having achieved their commands would escort the Isnet army to the Fords, while taking exchanging several prisoners between their forces as signs of the deal being honorable. The Battle Now completely surrounded by the forces of Lucerne and the wayward forces of House Whisperwind the army of Bolten would unknowingly walk farther into the trap when they marched on Castle Whisperwind. Approaching the castle they were fired upon by archers and catapults from within the walls forcing them to pull back from the castle and move back to the ambush position. By this point Jamie Lannister and the main army appeared beside them, and Paul Holmgren was quickly able to move the forces in the Lannister direction to meet them. Seeing the Lannister force was significantly larger then them he ordered defensive positions while he sent a small troop of cavalry east to get assistence from Hayford, and Bolten while sending more troops south to try and find House Isnet and their forces. While they waited hopelessly for reinforcements many of their scouts returned bringing news that forces had appeared in the north, and east and also they could see the forces streaming from Castle Whisperwind itself. Seeing himself trapped he commanded the army to split into four and defend each angle of attack. Now surrounding their enemies on four sides the main army under Jamie Lannister moved against the now horribly outnumbered southern echolon of the Bolten army. Arrows fell into the Bolten army in three waves until finally the Lucerne army would charge the dimished force. The battle would be over in minutes as they melted the moment they were attacked, and retreated. Suffering terrible casualties as they fled into the other forces of Lucerne, they would either surrender or were killed by the rampaging Lucernians. Relationships Main Article : Jamie Lannister's Relationships Family Members Category:House Lannister Category:People Category:Ostrogoth Category:Thane of Stormwind Category:Human